Endless Melody
by urwildestdreams
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if you simply plucked a single note and you're whole life change? Could doing so get a teen, who fell in love with Robert Pattinson, live out her dream. Whether it be a lifetime with him or stardom
1. Chapter 1

I'd never consider myself the best guitarist, let alone the best singer. But playing guitar was something I loved to do. I've been taking lessons for several years at my local guitar store which offered music lessons. I guess I could consider myself lucky with being able to know a couple of chords, thanks to my father, who's played his entire life.

When I was offered the chance to sing a song of my choice at the annual open-mic at the store, I couldn't refuse. It was the closest I would ever be to performing in front of a audience.

My teacher and I worked on a couple of songs; I wasn't confident about them either. I'm good at low voice, but at a high voice, not so well.

With the microphone in front of me, I started to perspire; there was more than enough people than I had hoped. What had I got myself into? I should have known this was a bad idea.

Luckily, it was over fast. It wasn't near as bad as I thought-people laughing and leaving or throwing food at me. Now all I wanted to do was get something to eat. I hadn't eaten all morning because I have a serious phobia of vomiting of any kind. I disconnected my guitar, well the guitar I was provided with, from the amplifier and handed it to my teacher.

He smiled and said, "Good job."

"Thanks," I replied, my voice still shaky.

I walked to where my mom, my dad, and my granddad stood. Mom hugged me.

"You did wonderful!" she shouted. I just smiled and headed for the door. I felt so embarrassed and I didn't know why. I just felt as though the whole room was staring at me. One of the instructors, who knew my granddad, gave me a pat on the back as I started to leave.

"Hey, you did a great job. I enjoyed watching you," he said.

I thanked him and began, once again, heading for the exit. That's when someone grabbed my shoulder, not to rough, but enough to make me jump a bit. I turned around, rolling my eyes. I couldn't stand to get one more compliment on my mediocre performing.

"You did an excellent job," the soft voice said, a British accent hinted; that was strange around here. I looked up when I realized it wasn't my mother or anyone I knew. He was new to my eyes. And my eyes were not letting him go. He was…..gorgeous. That's the only word that could describe him. His grey-blue eyes looked into mine as he spoke. His perfect jaw structure. I couldn't really tell much about his hair because he wore a black toboggan over it. But from the hair that hung lower than the hat, he had a brownish blonde hair color, maybe even what you would call sandy blonde, just darker.

I didn't realize I was just standing there, looking into his eyes, until I blinked. I shook my head to get back into reality.

"Oh, thanks. My first time so it probably wasn't my best. Definitely my last," I laughed. _Damn it! There I go again. Fishing for compliment. Just like my mom said_, I thought to myself. My mom would always think that when I say something bad about myself, I expect to get compliments and comfort from it. Actually, I hate compliment. When I say I'm doing bad at something, I really mean I'm doing something bad.

"Oh, no. You should really do it more often. You're really good. Natural sounding." Hook, line, and sinker. There was the compliment. I prayed to God he didn't think I was begging for that.

"Thanks." I made sure this time I didn't say any negative responses. Even though I didn't mind him giving compliments. His voice was velvet smooth. That was the last thing I said to him before I headed for the exit. I got my hand on the door and started to push.

"Hey, wait!" he called. I turned around. I felt my eyebrow raise in question. "What guitar were you playing. It had good acoustics, way better than mine."

He was still talking to me. This beautiful man, who I had no idea where he came from, was still talking to me.

"Uh, I really don't know. It wasn't mine. I just borrowed it," I replied. No need to show off and act like I knew the exact guitar brand-which I did know. It was a squier by Fender; exactly like my dad's. "It's the same on as my dad has. Mine's a Jasmine by Takamine." There went the bragging; as least I wasn't saying it was the best.

"Really, I have the same thing. Mine's new though," he said, shrugging.

"Oh, that's cool. I got mine as a Christmas present about 5 years ago. Guitar playing runs in my family. My Granddad and my dad both played. So, I guess I'm next in line." Wow, talk about corny jokes. He chuckled though.

"How long have you been taking lessons?"

"About 2 ½ years," I said, proudly.

"Wow! So you must know a lot of techniques."

"Uhh, just what I've been taught," I stuttered.

"We should….get together some time ..and play, you know," he said sheepishly.

What the heck? Was he just asking me out? I didn't even know his name.

"Sure. That sounds like fun. Well, um, I'll see you around." I started to back up.

"Wait!"

I turned around, my face was certainly red by now.

"Do you want to…I don't know. Get something to eat and see a movie tonight? I know this nice coffee shop we could hang out at."

Oh my God. I was being asked on a outing; I wouldn't call it a date.

"Um, yeah, sounds good," I said, my stomach in frenzies.

"Here's my cell number, just text or call when your ready and were you want to meet," he said as he ripped a piece of paper from his wallet and scribbled it down with a pen from his leather jacket. He handed it do me. "Talk to you later."

"Yeah, I'll-I'll talk to you later," I said, stumbling over every word.

He smiled at me and walked out the door. I waited a few minutes before I went out, I didn't want him to think I was stalking him already.

I unlocked my parent's car door and sat in it. I waited for my parents to slowly make their way out to the car and take me home, so I could get ready for a…date. I looked at the crumbled piece of paper in my hand. I wanted so bad to message him right then, but didn't want to give in already to his charm. It was hard not to. He was so handsome and I had no idea why he wanted to talk to me. I looked below the number. _Robert_. So, that was his name. I smiled to myself.

My parent's finally got in the car and we went home. I didn't know the first thing about getting ready for a date; I hadn't been on one in forever.


	2. Chapter 2

One the way home, I replayed in my head what had just happened. I looked out the window, the snowy hill passing by me, as I pictured his lovely face-his perfect jaw structure, his gorgeous eyes, his genuine smile.

I mouthed his name to myself. _Robert. _Should I be nice and call him Robert or act like a cool cat and call him Rob? I thought of the Roberts that I knew-none. The only Robert I'd heard of was Robert Pattinson. A handsome guy that was every girls dream boyfriend. His perfect jaw structure, his gorgeous eyes, his genuine smile. Come to think of it, he looked a whole lot like….My eyes widened as I placed the boy I just met with the teen heart throb I had seen thousands of time on television. I shook my head at the stupid conclusion. There was no way the Robert I had met was 'the Robert Pattinson.' Or was it? I shook my head again. This was merely coincidence that this pretty boy I meet looked like the famous male sex symbol.

Right when I got home, I ran straight to my laptop. I typed _Robert Pattinson_ into my search engine. Search. I looked over the images on the screen. The Robert I met just kept looking more and more like Robert Pattinson. It was scaring me. So, I got off the computer and thought of what I should wear.

I decided to wear a normal pair of blue jeans with a fancy ruffle black button up top. I looked in the mirror and decided this was as good as it got-which wasn't that great. I put on my make up, covering every single flaw I had. I grabbed my jacket and went to bum a ride from my mom

"Uh, Mom. Could you…drop me off at the Java Shop down town. I'm going to meet a friend there."

"I guess I could, do I have to pick you up afterwards?" she asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I'll have to ask him," I stammered.

"_Him? A boy?" she asking curiously._

"_Yes, Mom. A boy," I said, beginning to get annoyed._

"_Well, what's his name?"_

"_Robert, I meet him at guitar shop today."_

"_Oh," she said. I quickly ran back in my room to grab my cell phone. I didn't want to call him, so I decided to text instead. _


	3. Chapter 3

Once we reached the local Java Shop, I made my mom not walk me in. She agreed after a minute worth of arguing. I didn't know which I wanted-him to be 'the Robert Pattinson' or just to be a normal Rob that no one had ever heard about.

The wind blew harsh snowflakes that stuck in my hair as I crossed the empty street; Mom finally drove away. I walked into the shop and started to search. I couldn't find him. Had I been stood up? I was contemplating crying. I'd never been on a date and the first time I do, the date stands me up. How would I get home?

"Hey!" a voice called from behind me. I turned around excitingly and saw Robert-in a sleek, black leather jacket and the same black bonnet he wore a couple of hours ago. _Shit. I thought to myself. The guy seemed to be an exact clone of Robert Pattinson. _

_He pushed himself off against the wall and came over to me with a pleasant smile. A smile I had seen all over the internet. I tried to smile back, I'm sure he thought it was a pitiful attempt. So instead of talking back. I simply waved. _

"_So, did you about freeze coming over?" he asked. "You're nose is red." Oh, crap, did he just point out my nose. I absentmindedly reached up and rubbed it to get it warm. He laughed. _

"_Uh, yeah. I didn't know how cold it would be," I answered._

"_Well, wanna sit down, get something to drink..non alcoholic of course," he kidded._

"_Sure," I replied. Not only was I too young to drink, but you definitely did not want to put a alcoholic beverage in my hand if I thought this guy was Robert Pattinson. I couldn't control myself._

_We settled in a little booth in the back of the shop. We were sitting no more the a foot from each other. The waiter came and took out order. He order two cokes for us._

"_So, you've been playing guitar for how long," he asked. _

"_Since I was about 12, I learned most from my dad. He's a big guitar player," I said, feeling his eyes on my face as I looked down at my hands. "What about you?"_

"_Off and on all my life. I'm more of a piano guy."_

"_Oh," I said. _

_The waiter came back and gave us our drinks. I took a big gulp because my mouth was so dry. I wanted to ask him who exactly he was put I was scared. _

"_So, I know I should know this by now but, what's your name," he asked_

"_My name is Shelly."_

"_Shelly," he said to himself. "That's a different name, nice though."_

"_Thanks, so I take it you're from England," I said._

"_Yeah, I am."_

"_Why are you over here in America?" I wondered. _

"_Work." _

_I'm pretty sure he was using the word 'work' as a cover for saying 'making a movie.'_

"_So, what else do you like to do, Shelly?"_

"_Well, I enjoy reading, acting, and just playing video games."_

"_Uh huh. What's your favorite book?" he asked. _

_The last thing I wanted to say was Twilight. That would only give him the impression that I was a crazy fan, which I was. "Go Ask Alice."_

"_Oh, that's a good book. Very deep, but a good look at reality."_

_I nodded my head. That was close_

_We sat around for about an hour just talking and asking usual questions. The more we talked, the more I looked pass the celebrity in him. Maybe that meant he wasn't one. But I wanted to make sure._

"_So, you ready to go?" he asked, playing out money and laying it on the table._

"_Sure." I looked at my clock, it was only 8:45. We had more than 2 hours to spend together._

"_What time do you have to be home?" he asked opening the door for me. I looked behind me as we walked out. _

"_She said 11:30, but if you want to take me home now that's fine," I said._

"_Nah, we can go somewhere else and hang if you want," he said. _

_He was such a sweetheart. I'd never had a guy want to spend time with me. _

"_I know this might sound bad, but would you wanna maybe go back to my place and just watch some television?" he asked, pulling his keys out of his pocket._

"_Cool with me," I said._

_We reached a sleek black car and he opened the door for me. I looked around to find anything that would lead me to suspect he was famous, but nothing. He got in behind the wheel and started the engine. We pulled out of the parking lot easily and drove off. We didn't talk much. I was too afraid to distract him because he couldn't be too familiar with driving in the States. _

_We finally pulled into the snazzy hotel I thought only rich people could afford. I got out myself and he walked to my side. We were a pretty far walking distance from the hotel and the weather only made it seem worse. I shivered as the wind almost sliced me in half. He seemed to notice and he put his around me as we walked. I shivered again, more from his touch. He pulled me to his side. I inhaled the light scent of his masculine cologne. I tried to act like I didn't notice that my face wasn't against his chest. _

_He was a lot taller than my 5'4 length. Another sign he was Robert Pattinson. He opened the hotel door for me and we walked to the elevator. We got in and he pressed the top floor; the doors quickly closed. He looked at the top of my head and laughed. He then took his hand and gently wiped the snowflakes from my hair. I'm pretty sure I shivered again. _

_We got to the top floor and stepped out of the elevator. We walked to the farthest room and stopped as he retrieved his key card. "Now, keep in mind it may be messy," he said with a wink. I smiled back shyly._

_He opened the door and although it was a little messy, it was beautiful. Mostly white with a big plasma screen television and a leather couch in the living room area. I was glad it wasn't a bed._

"_Just make yourself at home," he said, helping me take my jacket off my shoulders. I sat down on the cold leather as he turned on some more light and lit the large fire place. _

_He slumped down on the opposite side of the couch. "Would you like a blanket or something to drink?" he asked._

"_A drink would be nice." I replied politely. He got off the couch with an "Ok" and disappeared into what it seemed to be a kitchen. _

_He came back with a 2 Coke cans and a blanket. He handed a Coke and the blanket to me._

"_Don't try to tell me you're not cold," he laughed. "You're nose is red again."_

_I looked away and covered my body in the blanket. It smelled like his cologne. He turned on the television and settled for some evening news. _

"_So, you're place is really nice," I told him, looking around. _

"_Thanks, if it wasn't for housekeeping, I wouldn't be able to know where my bed was." We both laughed and he seemed to get closer to me. I really, really wanted to tell him who I thought he was. I just had to._

"_So, this might seem a little crazy, but do you know who you look like?" I said, laughing and opening my Coke._

_He looked at me with his beautiful blue-green eyes and raised his eyebrow, "Hmmmm? Who?"_

"_You look like this guy that ever girl in the world would want to date. His name is Robert Pattinson. He's the heartthrob of every girl," I said._

"_Oh," he said, then laughed._

"_What?" Oh, crap. It really wasn't him. _

_He took off his black bonnet revealing his messy hair that had became everyone's interest nowadays. There was no doubt in my mind that he was the Robert Pattinson._

"_I thought you would never figure it out," he laughed._

"_Well, I thought it was just coincidence."_

"_Well, it's not. I am Robert Pattinson."_

_I smiled and my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what was going on. I was sitting here with the most beautiful actor I'd ever seen. I didn't know what to say, we just kept nervously laughing as I tried to come up with words. "Can I just say I'm honored to be sitting here with you. I'm kind of a big fan," I said blushing._

"_Well, thank you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I probably would've in the next 5 minutes, but you beat me to it." He winked at me. _

"_It's ok. I understand. I probably wouldn't be sitting here. I'd been in the hospital suffering from shock," I laughed._

"_And why's that?" he wondered._

"_Well, it's just you're a pretty big deal and you've been on my celebrity crush list for a while now."_

"_Well, now I feel honored."_

"_Ha, I guess," I chuckled. I shook my head, not believing who I was sitting here with. _

_Suddenly, he scooted close to me and rested his are on the back of the couch. "Just promise me you won't tell anyone about me being here."_

"_Oh, don't worry. I would never do that," I agreed. I knew that if I did go out and blab, he would probably leave._

_He sighed in relief, "Thank you so much." He one-armed hugged me._

"_No problem," I said._


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe I was dreaming this whole thing: me sitting here with the Robert Pattinson, alone, on a couch. Oh the fantasy. I shook myself out of the fantasies. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. Never had been so happy and comfortable around a guy; especially a famous guy.

"So, does this make anything different?" he asked, pointing from him to me and back.

"Oh, no, why would it?"

"I don't know. Just didn't want to freak you out or anything."

"I kinda knew who you were in a sense, but not entirely sure. Now that I know I'm kinda happy I've actually met you," I started gushing.

"That's so very nice of you. You and I have a lot in common. We defiantly need to hang out more, maybe tomorrow we could go to the movies or something."

"Uh, yeah, sure," I stuttered.

"Well, I should get you home a little bit before your mom expects you to return so she think's I'm a nice guy," he laughed as he got off the couch and grabbed our coated.

I stood up, straightening my clothes. "So, do you not want me to tell my mom about-"

"Doesn't matter. What ever you feel more comfortable with. It's your mom," he said as he slid my coat on me.

We ran, one arm around the other's waist to his car. Again he opened the door open for me and I got in. He started the car and blasted the heater. He shook his head to get the snowflakes out.

He drove pretty fast as I showed him directions to my house. We reached my drive way 30 minutes before I needed to be home. He turned the car off and got out. I got out, too, and he put his arm around my back.

We stood at my door and looked at each other. "Well, Robert, I'll see you later."

I started to turn around, but he caught my arm and turned me slightly. "I had an amazing time, Shelly. You're a wonderful conversationalist," he said with a wink.

I smiled at him, "You're not bad you're self."

"I'll text you when I get back to the apartment, will you be up?"

"Yes," I said


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into the warmth of my house, shooting one more glance at Rob, who waved at me. Luckily, no one was awake (mom must really care about me being out with a stranger). I walked into the bathroom and started the water. While it warmed up, I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed my major blushing. I just hope to god Robert didn't notice-he probably did.

I stripped off my clothes and got in. The water felt heavenly on my cold skin. I closed my eyes as the heat took over me. The only thing that could've made this shower better was if Ro---_Shut up, _I said to myself._ You've only been on one….date with him. You shouldn't be even close to thinking about that. _My mind was right. I shouldn't be thinking of that…..yet. I smirked to myself.

I took a long shower, giving Robert time to get home. I got out and wrapped myself in a fluffy towel. I grabbed my cellphone from the inside of my discarded jeans and check it.

1 new text message from Robert.

I clicked ok to read it. 'hey I'm home. I hope u had fun 2nite ;)'

I smiled to myself and replied back 'yeah I had a amazing time. Hope u did to'

'of course, how couldn't I? ur simply amazing.'

My heart must've skipped a hundred beats. Had I just been called amazing by Robert Pattinson? I think so.

'aw ur 2 good 2 me. But im going 2 get sum rest, I'll text u in the morning if u don't mind'

'of course not. Sweet dreams =)'

'good nite'

I sat my phone aside and cuddled under my cover, almost going into the sensual thought, but quickly snapping out of it. I wanted to get to sleep faster, but I couldn't. All I could think about was Robert. Robert and I. Alone. Texting. I finally dozed off, Robert, of course, invading my dreams, not that I minded.

It was me and him alone on his couch, the first roaring and our eyes locked on each other. He smiled his gorgeous smile I'd seen over and over on magazine covers. He put my face in his hands and leaned towards me. My eyes fluttered shut, there couldn't not be a more perfect moment. I felt his breath on my lips. We both hesitated.

_Woof!!_

I shot upright in my bed, sweating. I looked at the foot of my bed and saw my little lab puppy sitting there. As much as I wanted to hit her, I didn't, she didn't mean to.

It was 10:40 a.m. I tried to go back to sleep, wanting to finish my beautiful dream. Maybe I could someday.

I know I must've been just laying in my bed for more than 45 minutes. I grabbed my phone and text Robert. 'Good morning.'

I put the phone under my covers so wouldn't have to reach out in to the cold air.

'hey sleepyhead ;) how r u? good dreams'

'I'm great but cold. & yes I did have good dreams.'

'do u come over 2 my place n watch a movie'

Yeah, I defiantly could continue my dream. 'yeah, that sounds fun.'

'nice, I'll be over about 12:30. See u then.'

'ok'


	6. Chapter 6

What to wear, what to wear? I must've spent 30 minutes debating on what to wear. I finally settled for my favorite pair of blue jeans that had rips all in them and a really tight black tee. I curled my hair a bit which left me with tiny waves because my hair can't hold a single curl. I lined my eyes with eye liner and purple eye shadow. Before I knew it Rob text me.

'hey r u ready?'

I replied back, 'yes.'

'ok, I'll be over in 5 minutes.'

I shoved my phone in my pocket a look myself over in the mirror. I still didn't see what Rob saw in me, but I guess it shouldn't matter. He liked me, I think, and I like him-a lot.

The doorbell rang. I grabbed my purse and quickly told mom I was leaving with a friend. I met Robert at my door. He looked beautiful. I disheveled hair was in a beautiful mess. His tight gray shirt emphasizing his manly figure. He simply smiled and said, "Hello."

"Hi." I closed the door behind me and walked beside Rob, rubbing shoulder not to mention.

He opened the car door for me and I got in. He pulled out of my curvy drive way and pulled onto the highway.

"You can turn on the radio if you want," he said nicely.

I took his friendly gesture and turned the radio to my favorite channel. I made sure I kept the volume down. "So, what are we going to do," I asked.

"Doesn't matter, whatever you want to do. Just hang out at my place. Talk. Watch tv. Listen to music."

"Sounds fun," I said.

I walked into his apartment and sat on the leather couch. My mind flashed back to the intimate dream I had had last night. I quickly shook out of it when Rob handed me a Coke and sat down on the other end of the couch. He turned on the tv and handed me the remote. "Here, put it on whatever."

"Uh, I only kinda watch cartoons," I said, embarrassed.

"Alright, then." He turned the tv on to another channel. The Spongebob Squarepants theme rang through out the room. It was my favorite show, but it was kind of embarrassing watching it in front of Robert Pattinson.

"I love this show," he said, laughing. "It's so stupid sometimes. I love Patrick. He's so clueless."

I laughed. "Yeah, he's pretty dumb sometimes." He put his arm on the back of the couch, his fingertips barely touched my shirt. He began to pull my shirt sleeve. I looked at him confused. "What," I asked.

"Stop being a loner and come over here," he laughed, pulling my sleeve some more. I scooted over and his arm draped around my shoulder. He absentmindedly fiddled with me hair.

He suddenly pulled my head to his. "You're hair smells really good, it's like, calming."

"Uh, thanks." He continued to play with my hair, beginning more to rub my head than play with my hair. I wasn't complaining. His long fingered tangled in my hair and rubbed against my scalp. It felt wonderful. "So, do I have to return the favor?" I joked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're massaging my head. Do I have to massage yours?" I laughed.

"Now that you mention it-." he untangled his hands from my hair and pushed me a little bit before he put his head in my lap. A burning sensation began to burst in my lower stomach.

He got comfortable in my lap and closed his eyes.

"Well," he said.

"What?"

"I'm waiting"

"Oh, I'm not that good."

"Oh, come on, Shelly, I won't bite." he grabbed my hand and put it on his forehead. He pointed at it and said snobbishly, "Go!" He then smiled beautifully.

I ran my hands through his thick brownish-blonde hair. He moaned a little bit. "You're pretty good." He looked up and winked at me. I continued to rub my gorgeous hair.

I wonder if I could play out the rest of my dream today?


	7. Chapter 7

I continued to tangle my fingers in Rob's hair. It was like being with a god. Who couldn't love Rob. Even if he wasn't gorgeous, his personality was enough to make a grown woman divorce her husband. I smiled as my mind flashed back to the dream I had had. Him holding and kissing me. I closed my eyes for a minute just playing it back in my head. Suddenly, his hand touched my cheek; I could feel myself begin to blush under his touch.

I opened my eyes and looked down at him. He smirked at me. "What?" I asked.

"I don't think I ever told you this, but-" he began.

"But, what?" I said smiling.

"You're absolutely gorgeous," he said.

I pushed my hair behind my ear. I didn't know what to say. Not many guys ever talk to me. He chuckled and sat up. "No need to be embarrassed, love," he chimed.

"I'm not embarrassed. It's just-..well…nobody has ever really said something like that. Um, thanks, though."

He smiled at me and leaned forward. Instead of going for my lips like I wanted, his lips brushed against my ear. I could hear and feel his breath, the heat building from stomach increasing.

"I know this might seem a little quick," he whispered. "But, the moment I saw you, I knew I wanted you. The way other guys were talking about you, made me jealous. I didn't want anyone else getting to you before I had a chance. I knew you were going to go fast." He kissed me lightly on my lobe. Damn, he was killing me.

"What do you mean 'the way other guys were looking at me?'" I asked when he pulled away.

He looked down and grabbed my hand. "These punks were beside me talking about how hot and how much they wanted to get in you're pants and other things." He looked embarrassed.

"So you wanted to get in my pants before they could?" I said, joking.

"Well, not exactly. But, I did wanna do this before they could." He put on hand on my cheek and the other around my waist. He pulled me against him and put his lips to mine. I was pretty sure my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

His lips were so soft. I placed my hand on his chest for support. Our mouths moved against each other. I let control of myself and let a moan escape from my throat. He laughed against my mouth.

He turned his head to deepen the kiss. He slid his tongue against my bottom lip, coaxing my mouth open. His warm tongue invaded my mouth and flicked my tongue.

I had to break the kiss before I lost control. I pulled away laughed. He opened his eyes.

"What?" he asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, god, no. That was….perfect."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I wasn't thinking about you, I mean I was, I just wanted to get my satisfaction in." He was rambling.

"Robert!" I laughed.

"Please, call me Rob, love," he smiled.

"Ok, Rob. Nothing you just did was wrong. I was..kinda hoping it would happen. So, don't apologize."

"Alright," he said before he pushed his lips to mine.


	8. Chapter 8

**(I just wanted to put this picture on here because I think it's adorable)**

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. School has been hectic and I've been so busy with homework and stress that I'm hardly ever on. So here's Chapter 8. I'll try to make it as long as possible. Read and review, please. XOXO**

After we got control of our hormones, we sat on his couch and watched more cartoons. This day could not get any better!

"So, that kind of music do you listen to?" he asked, rubbing my shoulder.

"Um, just anything that sounds good. Anything excepted rap and country," I said, leaning against him. "What about you?"

He shrugged. "Just anything good, I suppose. I don't listen to a lot of music, so I just write my own music and play guitar. But, trust I'm far from being as good as you, love."

I laughed. "It's called having no life and learning every note from your dad."

"Still, you're a complete natural at it. You should think about a career in music. You would be really good."

I shrugged. "I don't really think I could deal with the gossip and the 'hot-or-not's of society. I'm over sensitive, I guess."

He stopped rubbing my arm for a second and asked, "What do you mean 'the 'hot-or-not's of society'?"

I laughed, nervously. "I probably couldn't handle people judging my looks or my music and talent."

He looked at me with a 'you-gotta-be-kidding-me' look. "Trust me, you'd make playboy top ten before you knew it."

_Did he just refer to me as the next playmate?_

He looked embarrassed. "I…didn't mean it _that_ way…uh..I was just saying."

I laughed. "I know. I'm not looking into _that_ career yet. Maybe if I become desperate."

"Well, I'm sure those guys at the guitar shop would _love_ to see you desperate," he said, probably to himself, but I overheard him and laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He laughed, too. His fingers graced the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "The way those guys where looking at you, there probably hoping you become desperate and do that kind of stuff just for their pleasure."

Wow. This subject was getting awkward, but I kind of liked it. I was seeing a side of Robert I had never seen or read about. "Well, you were one of those guys, Rob." I looked up into his eyes.

We burst out laughing at our playful banter. I was laughing so hard that I fell into his lap. I got control of myself and looked up at him. Looking at him who like a drug; you didn't want to stop looking at him, but if you did any longer you'd go over board with him…..and his body.

He traced his long fingers across my forehead. My skin heated up under his touch. "Why do you look so happy?" he said frowning.

It was my turn to give him a 'you-gotta-be-kidding-me' look and I shot it hard.

"Are you serious," I said, raising my eyes brow. He shrugged containing a laugh. "Well, I'm kind of happy that I'm sitting-."

"Laying!" he corrected me. We both laughed.

"Ok..'_laying'_ on Robert Pattinson's lap? I don't know, maybe I shouldn't be happy." I said crossing my arms. We looked at each other and began to laugh once more.

"Get up," he said pushing me upright off his lap. Had I done something wrong? I looked up at him confused. He smiled at me as he got off the couch. He grabbed my hand and I followed behind him.

We weaved through his apartment. We ended up in a dark room. He let go of my hand and I just stood there. I heard him fumble around in the room, then he turned on a small, dim light. I realized we were in his bedroom.

The room was fairly clean, few clothes scattered throughout the floor. I looked at his bed which was made put was wrinkled with his guitar and a few pieces of paper on top of it. He picked up the guitar and papers and discarded them in the floor.

He motioned for me to come to him. I moved slowly, kind of scared as what I was getting myself into. So many girls had thought of this fantasy and I was about to live it out perhaps.

He shook his head as if he could read my thoughts. "I'm not trying to get in you're pants, I promise."

I laughed at moved toward him. He got on his bed and stretched out. He patted the space beside of him. "Come lay down with me," he said softly. Heat rose from my center and radiated through every vein in my body.

I moved to the other side of the bed and laid on my back and my head rested on his arms that was now wrapped around me. "Wait a minute," he said and got up quickly. He walked in front of the bed to the small closet in the corner. I sat up on my arms and laughed, "Are you going to give me a strip tease?" I quickly groaned. What the hell was I doing? Make sexual jokes to Robert Pattinson is exactly what I was doing.

He seemed to be amused by it. He turned around and winked at me, "Not tonight." He bit his lip and raised his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and didn't say anything else. He came back to the bed with a blanket and unfolded it. We got under the blanket. My normal reaction to being under a blanket was to curl up into a little ball on my side. He chuckled as I did so. He laid on his side. I could feel his eyes on me so I looked up. "What?" I blurted. He didn't answer. Instead, he kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms loosely around my waist. My eyes started to get heavy. Next thing I knew I was fast asleep in Robert's arms.

**What do you think? To fast. Is she too much of a slut??? Tell me what you think. **


End file.
